Ryuu... Friend? or Foe?
by Jedi Tc
Summary: Ryuu... A girls that appears to be from the Mystic moon... Who is she really? And why does she save Dilandau-Sama...
1. It all begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Escaflowne series or the characters in it. I do own the character Ryuu.   
Authors note: I got an Idea… Why write a story from only one view? This is my three-view story. It's all the same story but from different eyes. The first is from Ryuu's eyes the girl that comes to Gaea in a mysterious way. The other is from Dilandaus view. And the third is from The DragonSlayers view. The third is a little complicated. You see… It's not always everybody's view for the most it's only ones. It start with Chesta cuz he's my favorite.   
Well have fun reading PLZ R&R… ^_^ (If you want to se it from someone else view just tell me and I'll se what I can do…)   
  
  
In the eyes of Ryuu: The beginnig…   
I ran. Knowing it would happen soon. When I came out from the forest the battle had started. I just watched them for a while. Then I started to recognize every move. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I took a sword from a man that was watching the two fight. I stopped one of the men to kill the other. Then I screamed something that seemed right.   
- "Dilandau-Sama get out of here!"   
The slivered haired boy ran to the woods not looking back or saying anything.   
I rose and dropped the sword. Looking straight into the other boy's eyes. He charged me with his sword, screaming. When suddenly a blond-haired man stopped him with his.   
- "Van calm down."   
- "What? What are you doing? He stopped me from finally getting Dilandau out of my way."   
He? HE? That guy think I'm a man?!?   
- "I know. But maybe we can get some information from him."   
I can't believe this they think I'm a man.   
- "Alright… But you better keep him from me!"   
He just starred at the other guy that had saved me. When he left, the other guy took me by my shirt and starred me into the eyes.   
- "Who are you? Are you one of his DragonSlayers?"   
What? DragonSlayers? What the hell is he talking about?   
- "Answer me!!"   
- "I don't know what the hell you are talking about!"   
- "What? You save a guy you don't even know?"   
- "I can't explain it. I just felt what I have to do!"   
- "And you had to save the most evil guy on Gaea? I have a hard time believing that!"   
- What? Gaea? What are you saying?"   
Finally he put me down.   
- "You don't know where you are? Are you to from the mystic moon?"   
- "The what??"   
He pointed up in the sky and there it was. Earth!   
- "But how? I'm on another planet?"   
- "Yes. A friend of mine is from that place to. Maybe you would like to talk to her."   
Suddenly it seemed like something hit the man.   
- "Take this man and put him to prison. Don't let anyone se him besides me."   
Three men answered him "Yes Allen" and they started carry me away.   
- "Heeeey what the he…"   
He gave me a damn dirty look so I thought it would be best for me to shut up. I didn't get the guy. First he saves me then he started to scream… Then he got all calm again and then he throwed me into this.. Uhm... Dungeon?! That man has issues. Well… The stranger thing is that I am on another planet... I just ran trough the forest and there they was… Fighting. And why DID I save that guy…   
- "This way Hitomi. Let me in."   
- "Yes Allen."   
I could hear voices. Soon I saw that strange blond-haired man again. After him walked a girl. With a school uniform on her. She was the only one looking a bit normal around here.   
- "Hitomi this is the one I told you about."   
- "Ryuu?"   
Surprised that she knew my name I looked up and I saw…   
- "Hitomi! Please get me out of here Hitomi."   
- "Allen let her out of here!"   
- "You know HER?"   
- "Yes we live in the same block. I know she look like a man… Just let her out!"   
- "Okej Okey…"   
- "Hitomi the others are going crazy at home. Amano and Yukari is looking after you every day."   
- "They are…? Let us go upstairs."   
- "Stop there!"   
Damn. It was that guy again… He had hied behind the wall. Now he confronted me.   
- "If you didn't know the man why did you stop him?"   
- "You where trying to kill a man! What should I do? Just watch?"   
- "How did you know the man's name?"   
Oh… That was really a good question… How did I know…? Well maybe I should answer him so he didn't start screaming again.   
- "I… I really don't know. I don' even remember saying it. But it was like I knew what to do at the time. I can't explain."   
- "Yeah right like I would believe that. You are probably one of the DragonSlayers and"   
- "Stop it Van!"   
The girl told him of. And he really stopped to.   
- "Leave her alone. Come on Ryuu… Let's go up."   
The other guy moaned and started to walk upstairs. I didn't get anything of this… But what could possibly be worse than this dungeon? So I followed my old friend. I just nodded. I was so tired and hungry. I hadn't got any sleep on two days now. The room she showed me to was simple jet elegant. I saw the bed and walk straight to it. If they minded me taking a sleep they just had to wake me up. But no one did and I fell asleep.   
  
  
  
In the eyes of Dilandau: Who is this man?   
- "You are making me very pleased Van." He said with a grin on his face.   
- "Why don't you just go to hell Dilandau!"   
The two boys where fighting each other. And some just stand looking at them.   
When obviously Van was getting the advantage and was about to make his final blow. A young man suddenly rushed at them and holds a sword against Van's. He saved Dilandau. And screamed   
- "Dilandau-Sama get out of here!"   
He ran towards the woods not looking back or saying anything. He had to get to the Vione. He knew that his trusty guymelef Alseides where somewhere around. He just had to find it. After hours of looking he finally saw it. He climbed into it and went straight into fly-mode.   
In the Vione Dilandau just arrived. The first he encounted was Chesta.   
- "Dilandau-Sama! A-Are you all right?"   
- "What do you think?" He slaps the boy. "Go to Folken and tell him need to talk to him."   
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama!"   
He walked behind Dilandau until they walked split directions. When he comes to the door Gatti is standing outside.   
- "Dilandau-Sama where have you been?"   
- "That is none of you're concern." He starred the boy into his eyes.   
- "We have orders to stay in the Vione Sir. You shouldn't have taken the" (SMACK)   
Dilandau-Sama slapped him to the ground. And then walked into the room. When he'd been seated he takes his dagger and starts to make scratches in the table.   
After a while Gatti open the door and bow.   
- "Folken-Sama is on his way Sir."   
- "Good!"   
He started to think about the boy. Who was he…? Was this a trap? He had never even seen this human before. He must have been taken by Van by now. Maybe even killed.   
- "You wished to se me?   
He came from behind.   
- "Dammit Folken! Can you ever take the door like a normal human?"   
- "No. Now what was it you wanted."   
- "Today when I fought, a guy came rescuing me. Not that I could have done it myself but…"   
- "I see. And who where you fighting?"   
- "That's none of you're concern."   
Folken smiled to himself.   
- "What do you want me to do about it?"   
- "Find him."   
- "Van and the others probably captured him. If not he is already killed. Send out the DragonSlayers after Van tomorrow and I think you will find him. We are not supposed to leave the Vione today."   
- Fine… Tomorrow…"   
He stared out in the air and Folken left. The night was falling. He took of his armor and stood looking out the window… trying to understand what had happened. As quick as he had come Dilandau had disappeared into the forest. He only remembered the middle long blonde hair and his clothing. He worn pants not unlike the one he had himself… only Dilandaus was red the boys had been black. His jacked had also been black… with some kind of mark on it. And it stood 'Be aware of the dark one'. He sighted and went over to his bed.   
- "I will find you… Tomorrow…"   
He closed his eyes and pulled up his cover. And slipped away to a dream free sleep.   
  
  
  
In the eyes of a DragonSlayer: You worry too much Chesta   
I just walked around checking the guymelefs units as Dilandau-Sama suddenly came flying in his Alseides. When he jumped out he looked like a mess so I asked him.   
- "Dilandau-Sama! A-Are you all right?"   
- "What do you think?" Then he slapped me again. "Go to Folken and tell him I need to talk to him."   
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama!   
I just answered him to avoid any other slaps. I was getting too used to it now. I walked behind him so he would think of me as if I wasn't there. He turned to the left and I to the right. Thinking that I was out of trouble. But I hated that Folken. He's so creepy.   
- "Folken-Sama? Dilandau-Sama is waiting for you in his room."   
- "I'll be there."   
I kept my head bowed all the time so I didn't need to se him in the eyes. I backed out and started to go towards Dilandau-Sama's room. Gatti stood outside and rubbed his cheek.   
- "Are you ok?"   
- "Yeah… I guess I deserved it, always correcting him. It's fun though."   
He got a smile on his face. I knew that Gatti was always correcting him. And when he got a slap he thought it as an announcement that he was right.   
- "Well… tell Dilandau-Sama that Folken is on his way."   
- "Alright…"   
When I walked towards a room built for swordplay practice. Someone took my arm and pressed it up my back.   
- "Surrender to the almighty!"   
- "Miguel for god's sake cut it out."   
- "Uuuh someone is having a bad day."   
He let me go. I turned around. And he stood looking at me.   
- "No not really. I'm just worried about Dilandau-Sama."   
- "Dilandau-Sama? Why?"   
- "Well he came in today looking like hell. And his Alseidses didn't look too good."   
- "Don't worry about it. He was probably just hunting Van and the Escaflowne again."   
- "Yeah… But with that Allen and the girl alive"   
- "Don't say anymore."   
- "I'm just worried Miguel. Is that a crime?"   
- "To Dilandau-Sama it seem to be. Just because YOU can't take them doesn't mean that he can't. Well I'll let you practice on you're own. You really need it."   
I would love to tell him of or challenge him… But he was really right. At swordplay I sucked. I trained really hard for almost two hours. Then Viole came in.   
- "Hi Chesta! I heard you where worried about Dilandau-Sama today."   
I really liked to talk to Viole sometimes. He always knew what I was thinking.   
- "Well… He came in today in his Alseides. And it was all messed up."   
- "I think you worry too much about Dilandau-Sama. He can take care of himself. Worry more about your self. Then maybe you wouldn't have to take so many slaps."   
He smiled at me as I rubbed my cheek.   
- "Yeah I guess so…"   
- "Come on! Are we going to fight or not?"   
He pointed at my throat with his sword. I met him with mine.   
- "Well Of course."   
I was almost exhausted. But to train with an opponent is so much more effective.   
- "Chesta? Viole?" A zaibach soldier came in to the training area and bows before them.   
- "Yes… what is it?" Annoyed Viole lowered his sword.   
- "I have new orders for you! You are to get to your quarter and stay there and tomorrow at 8 o'clock you will be assembled in hangar 3!"   
- "Oh man…" He sheets his sword and go over to the soldier very annoyed. "I hope this is Dilandau-Samas orders!" The soldier backed a few steps.   
- "O-of course!"   
- "Come on then Chesta… Lets go."   
- "Yeah…"   
I did nothing more this night. I showered and went straight to bed.   
  
  
  
  
Well that's how far I got. I have the rest in my head… I just have to get it down on the computer to… So there's more coming. ^_^


	2. Entering the Flying fortress

(Woo-Hoo! I Finally got it doen to the computer! Here it is... ^_^   
  
  
In the eyes of Ryuu: Encounter with Dilandau   
I woke up the same morning to his face. I just starred for a while then I couldn't take the silence anymore.   
- "What do you want to know?"   
- "What do you have to tell me?"   
Oh damn. I hated these kinds of guys. Maybe I would say something I really don't meant or shouldn't say. So I stayed silence and walked out to the balcony. As I saw the weiw I really understood that I wasn't on the same planet anymore… No high buildings, or any cars.   
- "What are you thinking of?"   
He stood behind me now.   
- "I just wonder how I got here. All I remember was running trough the forest then watching the two guy's fight."   
- "Why did you save Dilandau?"   
- "I told you I just felt what I had to do. Or not felt… Rather knew. It was just as I had seen it before somewhere."   
He just stood there watching the weiw. Then it started again. I know exactly what was going to happen. That stupid guy would walk into the room.   
- "Allen? What are you doing?"   
And the Allen guy is going to take him outside… exusing himself first.   
- "Excuse me! Van outside."   
He pointed at the door and they both walked out. I stayed at the balcony knowing that the Hitomi would come in soon.   
- "I was just checking how you are."   
I said it exactly the same time as she. It suprised her.   
- "How did you know…?"   
- "I think I know my so-called powers now."   
- "Oh… what is it?"   
- "Well… some kind of Dejà vú! Or something…"   
- "So that how you knew what I was going to say. And why you saved Dilandau."   
- "I guess you're right."   
The other guy walked in. I really didn't like his attitude.   
- "Hitomi what are you doing in here?"   
- "I just talked to Ryuu. She knows her power now."   
- "I THINK I know it. I'm not sure okay. And don't bother… I already know what you're thinking."   
I pointed at the guy and sat down.   
- "That's you're power? You know what people are thinking?"   
- "No not really… But it doesn't take so much of a brain to figure out what you think of me."   
He just gave me dirty look that I ignored. Hitomi gave out a smile. Maybe I was being too quaky now. I really should keep my mouth shut some times. The Allen guy walked in with a cat-girl behind him. She carried a tray with food on. YES! Finally some food. After she had put down the tray she jumped straight into my lap and starred me in the eyes.   
- "What's you're problem?"   
- "You're rude!"   
- "What do you expect me to be to a strange looking cat-girl that just jumps into my lap for no reason?"   
Hitomi giggled. Looking at The cat-girl.   
- "She seems to always do that to strangers."   
- "Come on Merle lets leave and let the GIRL finish her food."   
- "Okay Van-Sama."   
They all left. But they stopped outside the door to talk. It was that boy almost yelling at Allen.   
- "What if she escapes and get to Dilandau again?"   
- "She won't get anywhere. She can't get out without pass me. And that she won't succeed with. I promise you!"   
- "And the window?"   
- "It's 50m down. Only a fool would jump."   
- "Just let her be. How did you think I felt when I came to this place? I bet she is confused. Let's just leave her for now."   
I heard their footsteps as they walked away. Well at least one understood me. I really need to talk to my friend again. Alone. But for now… Eat.   
After I finished I knew I had to get out of here. To find the boy I've saved.   
I looked out the window. It was pretty high. But what they didn't know was that there is parachute. I could easily take the sheet and hold it over my head. But was that going to work? Well it's worth a try I guess. So I took the sheet and hold it in the ends. As I stand on the ledge I was REALLY nervous. I closed my eyes.   
- "Oh well… It's all or nothing."   
I jumped I really jumped! Well… first 30 m I just fell. Then I sure was scared. But then a windblow caught the sheet and I sailed softly to the ground.   
- "Woo-Hoo! I did it! I REALLY DID IT!"   
I looked up. Oops… someone heard me. I looked around and with my luck I was sure to find out that there was no trees or any other place to hide. And I was right! I sighted then started to run. When I got out to the middle of the field I turned around and saw the girl coming against me. I also saw six giant blue mechas and a red one. They landed around me and one of the blues signed me to climb up on it. What could I do??? Well…   
- "I hope this thing is safe!"   
I jumped on it… What was I supposed to do… I looked down and saw the other mechas start to fly after. The one I sat on stopped and waited for the red to get past him. I guess that would be the leader. They headed against this huge uhm.. Flying fortress?! Well they landed in a hangar and the guy that I saved the other day stepped out from the red mecha. So he was the leader…   
- "GATTI! MIGEL!"   
Two boys went over to him. One silvery haired as himself and one with brown hair. They bowed before him. And it was a damn deep bow. They answered at the same time   
- "SIR!"   
- "Take this man to the interrogation room. I'll be there shortly."   
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama!"   
Oh man they think I'm a man to. This is getting pretty annoying. The two boys grabbed me.   
- "Heey I'm the good guy here!"   
The silvery haired man glared at me. Okey…I realized that these guys must be good after all I heard about Dilandau he's not the kind of guy that would surround himself with morons. So I didn't say anything or struggled. Until we came to this room. There was a rope hanging from a machine in the roof. Somehow I don't think they trust me…   
- "Uhm… What are you going to do?"   
- "Tie you to this rope."   
He just said it and did it and then left.   
- "Hello? You can't just leave me here!!!!!!"   
The leader stepped in quietly.   
- "Of course they can… If I tell them to."   
- "And who are you?"   
- "You don't know?"   
- "No… I mean… well… I mean no."   
- "Then why did you help me yesterday?"   
- "I don't know!"   
- "What's your name?"   
- "I want to know your name first. I think I have a right to it."   
The man signaled something and suddenly the rope raised. As I was tied to my hands that was pretty annoying… He asked me again and came closer.   
- "What's your name?"   
- "You are Dilandau right?"   
- "Tell me your name!"   
- "No way… What's yours?"   
The rope raised more. My arms started to hurt.   
- "I ask the questions!"   
- "I'm not going to answer until I know your name!"   
The rope raised again. My feet didn't touch the ground anymore.   
- "That's to bad for you."   
- "Oh come on! If I didn't save you yesterday you would be dead by now!"   
It seemed like I had pissed him of! He drew his sword and pointed it at me.   
- "WHAT? That is NOT true. Are you challenging me to a fight?"   
- "Yes I am!"   
Uhm what. Am I? What was I saying? My guesses are that this guy is really good. Well I have learned how to fight. But was I good enough to fight this one?   
- "Let him go! Escort him to the armor room, give him a sword and come to the training area. I'll be waiting there."   
- "Yes Sir!"   
The two men grabbed me again and took me away.   
  
  
  
In the eyes of Dilandau: I found you!   
In the morning he wakes up at seven. The first thing he does is to look out the window. Scanning the area. He gets his breakfast at the exact time as he ordered it. A quarter past seven. He eats up and walks over to the shower. As he feels the cold water running down his back he recall everything that happened yesterday. The strange man coming from nowhere. To save his life. He would probably never admit that he actually saved his life. But deep down he knew. He stepped out and got dressed. Ten minuets left. He didn't care to wait. His DragonSlayers are loyal and they probably are already assembled in the hangar. And he was right. Delighted at seeing the group of his best men he gave out the orders.   
- "Our destination today is Allen Schezars castle. To look for Van."   
Quickly they all got into the melefs and Dilandau was most pleased this day. No one was talking and after a while of search he saw the man running from his enemies at a field.   
- "Down there! Gatti get the man that's running. That's all we'll do. You MUST get the man!"   
In victory Dilandau whispered out in the air.   
- "I found you!"   
He is no so uhm… happy that he doesn't even notice that Gatti take off before him. He just flies to the Vione.   
- "GATTI! MIGEL!"   
It takes only a few seconds for them to get over.   
- "SIR!"   
- "Take this man to the interrogation room. I'll be there shortly."   
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama!"   
- With a small smile on his lips he moves out towards the interrogation room. He walks slow thinking out his act so the man won't think he's weaker. When he gets in the man is already screaming…   
- "Hello? You can't just leave me here!!!"   
He walks over to him. And answers delighted.   
- "Of course they can… If I tell them to."   
- "And who are you?"   
A thought shoots in Dilandaus head. 'He doesn't know who I am?'   
- "You don't know?"   
- "No… I mean… well… I mean no."   
Not thinking that Gatti is listening he goes on with his question.   
- "Then why did you help me yesterday?"   
- "I don't know!"   
- "What's your name?"   
- "I want to know your name first. I think I have a right to it."   
- "What's your name?"   
- "You are Dilandau right?"   
He's getting very tired at his attitude by now.   
- "Tell me your name!"   
- "No way… What's yours?"   
He can feel the blood starting to throb more and more. And raise his voice.   
- "I ask the questions!"   
- "I'm not going to answer until I know your name!"   
Dilandau calms down a little and gets a smile on his face.   
- "That's to bad for you."   
- "Oh come on! If I didn't save you yesterday you would be dead by now!"   
His body is pumping with adrenaline and now he's very much on the edge.   
- "WHAT? That is NOT true. Are you challenging me to a fight?"   
- "Yes I am!"   
In anger Dilandau give Gatti his orders.   
- "Let him go! Escort him to the armor room, give him a sword and come to the training area. I'll be waiting there."   
- "Yes Sir!"   
Furious he calls his DragonSlayers. He want's everybody to se this fight. In the study he grabs a sword and his eyes starts to twitch.   
  
  
  
In the eyes of a DragonSlayer: Could he be stronger than Dilandau?   
I wake up by half past six. I look over at my roommate Dalet. He's still asleep.   
- "Hey Dalet WAKE UP!"   
I throw a pillow at him. He starts to mumble.   
- "Do you know how much I really hate you Gatti?"   
- "Yup…"   
- "Can't you go bother someone else?"   
I jump down from my bed and squat by his bed.   
- "Now you se… If I did that to anyone else they might be bothered by it."   
He throws the pillow back so I land on my back.   
- "What time is it?"   
He sits upright in the bed and looks down on me.   
- "Half past six I would guess…"   
- "Ah well… lets go up then."   
The time went by as we showered eat, breakfast and got dressed. By the time we was done there was fifteen minutes left. I was there first of everybody. One after one they were coming. Earlier than they need to be here. The last that comes is Dalet.   
- "You come later and later for every time Dalet. You'll end up not coming at all."   
- "Yeah right. Just because you don't have a perfect hair to fix."   
- "Neither do you…" He just frowned at me and walked over to his guymelef and sat down.   
- "You think Dilandau-sama will come earlier today to?"   
- "He's become pretty annoyed by Van."   
- "Yeah it wouldn't surprise me if he would wake us up in the middle of the night to hunt him."   
We all share a laugh by gets immediately quiet as we her footsteps outside. And a few seconds later Dilandau steps in. He looks around and we all stand before him and bow.   
- "Our destination today is Allen Schezars castle. To look for Van."   
We all got into our guymelefs and started to fly away. Our master seems to be in a good mod today. We all keep quiet. And there... We find them.   
- "Down there! Gatti get the man that's running. That's all we'll do. You MUST get the man!"   
That's his order? I thought we where hunting Van… Aw well… But why? Did this man mean something special to Dilandau-Sama? I land but he doesn't get on.   
- "Come on… Get up… Get up…"   
Finally he climb up. And I immediately get into fly mode. Stupid thing to do. Dilandau is our leader and he should then be in the lead so I wait for him to get past me. Well at the hangar…   
- "GATTI! MIGEL!"   
At once we get over to him and bow.   
- "SIR!"   
- "Take this man to the interrogation room. I'll be there shortly."   
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama!"   
With everything moving in my head about this man I does as he told us to.   
- "Heey I'm the good guy here!"   
The man moans. I don't have the energy to care so I give him a glare so he'll shut up. Maybe he's not that special after all… Anyway I don't trust him. At the interrogation room I start to tie him to the rope hanging from the roof.   
- "Uhm… What are you going to do?"   
- "Tie you to this rope." I left and he seemed surprised yelling after me.   
- "Hello? You can't just leave me here!!!"   
Dilandau go in and starts to talk to him. I sit down by the levers. I can hear everything they say.   
- "Of course they can… If I tell them to."   
- "And who are you?"   
How could you not know who he is? Everybody on Gaia knows by now…   
- "You don't know?"   
- "No… I mean… well… I mean no."   
- "Then why did you help me yesterday?"   
Help? He helped him?   
- "I don't know!"   
- "What's your name?"   
- "I want to know your name first. I think I have a right to it."   
Dilandau signed to me to lift the rope. About time if you ask me.   
- "What's your name?"   
- "You are Dilandau right?"   
- "Tell me your name!"   
- "No way… What's yours?"   
He stronger than I thought… I raised the rope higher.   
- "I ask the questions!"   
- "I'm not going to answer until I know your name!"   
He's actually really strong in his mind. I raised it one more time. Now his feet didn't touch the ground.   
- "That's to bad for you."   
- "Oh come on! If I didn't save you yesterday you would be dead by now!"   
What? What the hell does he mean by saved??? Question by question pop up in my mind.   
- "WHAT? That is NOT true. Are you challenging me to a fight?"   
- "Yes I am!"   
He's what? Could he be as strong physical as he is in his mind? Only one way to find out I guesses.   
- "Let him go! Escort him to the armor room, give him a sword and come to the training area. I'll be waiting there."   
- "Yes Sir!"   
As we took him there my mind was throbbing by questions. But the question that came up all the time was; could he be stronger than Dilandau?   
  
  
  
(Ooooh *bounces up and down* What a cliffhanger! I'm almost so excited that I can't write anymore… ~_^ Okay I'll PROMISE to write more… And I PROMISE it'll be to the end. Can't stop now can I? ^_^) 


	3. Past and future

I just gotta say something before you read this next chapter I know that in the beginning it's kind of the same text over again but that's kinda the point here. That you can read exclusively what Dilandau, Ryuu or the DragonSlayers are doing without knowing what's happening with the others. And if you read them all just please bear with it. I'll try to avoid this happening again. Have a good time reading Oh.. and don't forget to review ^_^  
  
  
In the eyes of Ryuu: Who am I?  
I stood in a room filled with swords and armors.  
- "Choose your sword!"  
- "Hmmm"  
I looked around but there was only one sword I recognized. A Katana sword.   
- "I choose that one!"  
The browned haired man picked it up end we walked along a long hall. We stopped by the last door and went in. Inside the silvery haired man waited with three young men standing in the background. And the two that had held me joined them.  
- "You're finally here!"  
- "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Like I have any choice.  
- "Good lets begin!"  
He started to attack my throat at once. That was the most stupid move he could do! Well he didn't hit me cause I blocked it with my sword. And then he tried to hit my legs. I wasn't fast enough so he got a shot on my ankle that started to bleed. In anger I throw all of my strength at him in one blow against his face. He blocked it. He's fast so I had to think of something else. I blocked every hit at me. He's very careful about his face. So I'll try to hit the legs. I kicked at them and managed to get him on his back.  
- "Now tell me your name!"  
He just smiled but said nothing. Someone walked trough the door. If I turned to se I would lose my grip on him. So I waited to se what happened not the best thing to do I guess. As he walked around to the other guys I kept my eyes on my opponent all the time.  
- "Ryuu? Is that you Ryuu?  
What he knew my name? I turned around and I saw…  
- "Chesta??? I… What… ah"  
- "Ryuu… I… So long ago…"  
- "I thought you were dead."  
The silvery haired man raised and grabbed me from behind.  
- "I'm not done with you yet!"  
- "Dilandau-Sama please let her go. She won't do us any harm."  
- "SHE? He's a GIRL?"  
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama."  
He lets me go and I look at the boy that had known from so long ago.  
- "Chesta…"  
- "Chesta you know this girl?"  
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama. We grew up together."  
- "WHAT?"  
- "We grew up together in a house in the mountains. But suddenly one day she disappeared."  
He looked at me all the time. And I watched him. I lived on this planet?  
- "But I don't come from here. I live on the earth. Or the mystic moon for you I guess."  
- "You come from that cursed place? Just like that girl…"  
The silvery haired mans eyes twitched at the thought of some girl. I turned over to him.  
- "If Chesta trust you so do I. Let's not fight anymore."  
I threw away the sword and put out my hand to shake his. He looks over at Chesta and he nods. So he takes my hand.  
- "Dilandau-Sama with your promition, I need to talk to Ryuu alone."  
- "Not yet I'll talk to her first. Leave us alone."  
They all bow to him Chesta to. And then they leave.  
- "How do you know Chesta?"  
- "Like he said. We grew up together."  
- "But you said you come from the mystic moon."  
- "That's what I remember. But I have a big hole where everything is black."  
I sit down on a bench and look at the man. His eyes spoke so loud.  
- "I remember Chesta and I climbing the mountains again. Then I fall and I see a light. When I waked up I didn't now where I was."  
- "How did you get here?"  
- "That's a mystery to me to... Who was the guy you where fighting yesterday?"  
- "Van."  
He frowned at the name.  
- "He's the king of Fanelia. Witch I burned to the ground. And now he tries to kill me for it."  
He got a smile on his face. I also smiled. Something in his eyes…  
- "Did you get caught by him?"  
- "How could I avoid it…"  
- "What did you tell them?"  
- "Nothing. How could I say anything. I didn't even know what I was doing."  
- "Good."  
- "Look… if you don't mind I want to talk to Chesta. I hasn't seen him in years."  
He looked at me and walked out. Soon after Chesta walked in. He looked at me and hugged me. After all these years.  
- "I missed you so much Ryuu. You just disappear and now you just appear."  
- "I know… I'm not the same anymore Chesta."  
- "Nobody is. It's been what? 8 years now?"  
- "You still look so sweet… What are you doing in a place like this anyway?"  
- "I'm a DragonSlayer for Dilandau-Sama. We protect and serve him."  
- "Yeah yeah but... I mean… WHY are you here, not what…"  
- After you disappeared I started to train in a guymelef we had hidden in the mountains I became quite good. One day a soldier came and offered me to become a DragonSlayer."  
- "And as a lost soul you said yes… I don't blame you! I kind of did the same myself. But I don't understand. I lived on this planet?"  
- "Yes. Why is that so hard to see?"  
- "From the earth, or the mystic moon, we don't even se this planet. And we haven't had any visitors from other planets either."  
He was going to respond but suddenly something rocked the whole Vione. After a few seconds the door was opened and the silvery haired man, not Dilandau but the other one, stepped in  
- "Chesta! You must come quickly something is attacking the Vione."  
- "What has happened? Dilandau-Sama isn't hurt is he?"  
- "Not what we know of. He's on his way to the lower hangar. We believe its Van and the others getting in by their guymelefs."  
- "Lets move then!"  
As he starts running he turns his head around and scream.  
- "Just stay here, we'll talk later!"  
The both boys disappears behind the doors…   
- "No way I'm staying here when the action is somewhere else!"  
I picked up the sword again and started run out. I ran against the sound but somehow I think I took a wrong turn and stand in the entrance to a gigantic hangar. In the end I saw two giant mechas. One white with a red mantel, and one gray with a blue mantel. Then I felt it again… I saw Dilandau walking towards the mechas. I heard steps behind me and I knew it was going to be that girl. I turned around with my sword against her.  
- "Freeze!"  
- "Ryuu?"  
- Yes its me!"  
- "Why are you pointing your sword towards me?"  
- "I… I don't know…"  
I lowered it and suddenly I saw a flash picture of Dilandau lying slayed on the ground. I turn around to se the dark haired boy sneaking against Dilandau.  
- "Oh no you don't!  
- "No Ryuu let them be!  
I ran as fast as I could without being heard. Just when he was about to attack Dilandau I manage to face his sword with mine.  
- "What the hell are you doing girl?  
- "What???"  
Dilandau had turned around and walked up beside me and smiled at him.  
- "Look who we have here if not Van!"  
- "Curse you Dilandau!"  
In the corner of my eye I saw the other DragonSlayers lining up. The brown haired boy held Hitomi. She was screaming after Van. Allen appeared behind Van.  
- "Van!"  
- "Allen? Get Hitomi out of here!"  
Allen looked over to the DragonSlayers and moved fast against them. I must do something…  
- "Dilandau take care of this one!"  
- "What? You just can't AahH!"  
I left his side to defend my old friend. Not a good ting I guess. The fight between them started again. I got in front of Allen before he got to the DragonSlayers.  
- "If you whish to save the girl you need to go trough me first!"  
- "Ryuu?"  
- "Yes that is still my name."  
- "This is not your battle to fight!"  
He lowered his sword and looked at me.  
- "Take her away. He won't charge me."  
Van slammed his sword against Dilandau and managed to strike him right in his face.  
- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Unable to do anything Van and Allen got away.  
- "My-m-my-my-y-my fa-fac-face…"  
Oh man… I started to walk away. I don't know were though…  
- "Ryuu… Where's Dilandau-Sama?"  
I look up and se Chesta.  
- "Inside the hangar."  
I never stopped walking. I didn't feel like talking to him right now. My thoughts were on the girl. Why Allen didn't charge me. And who that other man was…  
- "Hey how are you doing there?"  
- "Huh?"  
I looked up and to my surprise I didn't se Chesta, but another DragonSlayer.  
- "My name is Viole."  
- "Oh hi…"  
- "You don't seem too good."  
- "I have a lot of thinking on my mind… Can you take me to the girl from the mystic moon?"  
- "Sure… Right this way…"  
We started to walk.  
- "So you know Chesta?"  
- "Yes…"  
- "In what way?"  
- "We lived together in the mountains."  
- "Wow… Who would guess that about Chesta…"  
- "What? No! Not like that! We were friends, taking care of each other…"  
- "Oh… ok. But"  
- "Look! I have too much to think of right now. And I don't feel like explaining everything all over again. So are we there soon or what?"  
He smiled at me and stopped. He gave me a key.  
- "Go along this corridor. In the end you can find the cell where the girl you're looking for is in."  
- "Thank you."  
I started to walk along the corridor as he told me. It was like in a horror movie. A long hallway, dark and quiet. I was just waiting for something to jump at me. But nothing happened. And I got to the end. I looked at the key I held in my hand. Slowly I put in the lock and turned it. When I walked in she sat in a corner hugging her knees. I sat down on the bed and starred at the ground.  
- "Leave me alone!"  
- "Hitomi I… I didn't mean for this to happen…"  
- "Ryuu?"  
- "I have a lot on my mind…"  
- "I don't understand you Ryuu. You get to totally different planet and the first thing you do is to side with the bad guys."  
I glared over at her. What does she mean with the bad guys…?  
- "Who are you to decide what's good and evil? Beside I'm really from this planet."  
- "What? I don't…"  
Suddenly she stared out in the air. When I called her she didn't answer.  
- "Hitomi!"  
I walked over and grabbed her. But something happened. I stood in the middle of nowhere in the mountains.  
- "Where… am I?"  
Hitomi walked up and stood beside me.  
- "In your past I would guess."  
- "What? How can that be?"  
- "Sometimes I can se past and future."  
- "So this is a dreamworld of my past…"  
- "Oh come on Chesta don't be so afraid!"  
I looked over and by a cabin I saw Chesta and myself as small children.  
- "That-that's me!"  
- "And one of the DragonSlayers"  
She frowned at him and I glared at her again.  
- "They aren't some kind of monster you know. They all have names!  
- "But Ryuu… We shouldn't climb in the mountains…"  
- "How are we ever going to se the world if we can't even get out of these mountains?"  
- "Guess you're right…"  
- "So come on then!"  
The two kids leave and start walking up towards the top of the mountain.  
- "I remember this… This is the day I disappeared…"  
- "You disappeared?"  
- "Yes… I lived here. But something took me away. Look!"  
I saw us, me and Chesta, on the top of the mountain. A pillar of light was slowly coming from above.  
- "RYUU GET OUT OF THERE!"  
I was holding my hand up against it. Curious of it I guess. I just stood there and let the light surround me. After a while the light was all around and started to lift me up. The pillar disappeared with me in it.  
- "So that what's truly happened…"  
Everything fades away and we sit in the cell again. Hitomi faints and someone opens the door.  
- "Ryuu?"  
- "Yes?"  
I turn around and se Chesta.  
- "Dilandau-Sama wants to se you."  
- "Uhm…Ok I'll just get the girl to bed and then I'll be there!"  
- "Ok... I'll wait in the end of the corridor."  
He closes the door and I pic up Hitomi from the corner and lay her on the bed.  
- "Thank you Hitomi. I'll repay you."  
I met up with Chesta I didn't give him the key. I kept in it my pocket.  
- "What does he want?"  
- "I don't know. Dilandau-Sama hardly ever asks for us. There must be something special about you."  
- "Or he just wants to eat me because I left his side…"  
  
  
  
In the eyes of Dilandau: Stupid boy or courageous girl?  
In Dilandaus delight the stranger walks in.  
- "You're finally here!"  
- "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Dilandau would never let him miss it either. All his thoughts are now on wining this fight. To prove to his DragonSlayers that he's better. And also to prove his ability for himself.  
- "Good lets begin!"  
He notices that his skills aren't like ant others. He fights different, thinks different and acts different. Dilandau is forced to focus everything to his own protection. But at last he falls and he gets a grip he can't get out of.   
- "Now tell me your name!"  
His eyes meet with his. He sees an ignition in them that's just waiting to come out. And he smiles at it. He remembers that feeling. The feeling he himself gets every time he does battle. Suddenly the man rises. Dilandau, after a few seconds, gets up and grabs him. Believing they are still fighting.  
- "I'm not done with you yet!"  
- "Dilandau-Sama please let her go. She won't do us any harm."  
Dilandau immediately pick up at the sentence.  
- "SHE? He's a girl?"  
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama."  
The image of a stupid and non-thinking man disappears in Dilandaus head. And gets replaced with a courageous girl. And the answer to his next question will confuse him just as much.  
- "Chesta you know this girl?"  
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama. We grew up together."  
- "WHAT?"  
- "We grew up together in a house in the mountains. But suddenly one day she disappeared…"  
- "But I don't come from here. I live on the earth. Or the mystic moon for you I guess."  
- "You come from that cursed place? Just like that girl…"  
'The mystic moon? That's the place that the girl by Vans side comes from.' That's the thought that goes on in Dilandau's head. Together with other questions that he needs an answer to. The girl breaks his concentration.  
- "If Chesta trust you so do I. Let's not fight anymore."  
He takes her hand after an insuring nod from Chesta.  
- "Dilandau-Sama with your promotion, I need to talk to Ryuu alone."  
- "Not yet I'll talk to her first. Leave us alone."  
After they leave, Dilandau is quiet for a while. Choosing his questions.  
- "How do you know Chesta?"  
- "Like I said. We grew up together."  
- "But you said you come from the mystic moon"  
Dilandau hates everything about that place. Especially you-know-who…  
- "That's what I remember. But I have a big hole where everything is black. I remember Chesta and I climbing the mountains again. Then I see a light, and reach to it. When I woke up I didn't now where I was."  
- "How did you get here?"  
- "That's a mystery to me to... Who was the guy you where fighting yesterday?"  
He glares at her. Her lack of respect of him is annoying him pretty much.  
- "Van. He's the king of Fanelia. Witch I burned to the ground. And now he tries to kill me for it."  
The memory of that day makes him smile.  
- " Did you get caught by him?"  
- "How could I avoid it…"  
- "What did you tell them?"  
A stupid question maybe. But it IS better to be on the safe side.  
- "Nothing. How could I say anything. I didn't even know what I was doing.  
- "Good."  
- "Look… if you don't mind I want to talk to Chesta. I hasn't seen him in years."  
He looks at her in somewhat odd way. He walks out and look at Chesta. Signing him to go in. He himself starts to just walk around. Thinking of what to do next. And especially of what to do with the girl. His lips form a little smile. A girl that is about his age dares to save him, challenge him and almost ignore him. He hates it but still... Something in his mind is telling him not to let this girl escape him. Suddenly he feels something rocking the whole Vione. The surprising movement gets him off his feets. The thought about that it could be Van gets him on his feets and he runs against the hangar. Well there he sees the guymelef he hates so much. The Escaflowne. He walk towards it in his mind only one thing is existing… How can he destroy the damn thing. Then suddenly he hears a sound of metal hitting metal. And then the voice of the boy he hates so much.  
- "What the hell are you doing girl?  
- "What???"  
He turns around and se that the girl is once more holding Van off.  
- "Look who we have here if not Van!"  
- "Curse you Dilandau!"  
- "Van!"  
- "Allen? Get Hitomi out of here!"  
- "Dilandau take care of this one!"  
- "What? You can't AahH!"  
And without knowing he's fighting with Van again. He swings his sword towards him but Van blocks and throws a counter attack at him. And their fight goes on until Van gets a blow straight on Dilandaus face.  
- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Seconds that feels like long hours go by.   
- "My-m-my-my-y-my fa-fac-face…"  
Dilandaus rage is increasing. Chesta helps him to the infirmary. His hate blocks every thought. When he finally calms down he walks to the thrown, sit down and call at the girl...  
- "Chiku chiku chiku chiku chiku chiku chiku chiku"  
  
  
In the eyes of a DragonSlayer: Longing for home  
We where summoned by Dilandau again. I wish I didn't get up today. I hate this kind of days. Dilandau is furious at some girl that we picked up today. Well actually he thinks she's a man. Everybody thinks she's a man. Except for me. But if you look at her eyes you can se that her soul belongs to a woman. In the study Guimel, Dalet and myself are waiting. Migel and Gatti bring the girl in that has chosen a one-hand katana sword to fight with. But where's Chesta?  
- "You're finally here!"  
- "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
- "Good lets begin!"  
She looks a little insecure. But as they start fighting it's clear that she fight like I've never seen before. And after a while she has him locked down on the floor.  
- "Now tell me your name!"  
But Dilandau keeps his mouth shut. When Chesta suddenly walks in you can se that the girl want's to know who came in. But if she turns she looses the grip. So she stay put. Chesta gets a weird look on his face as he sees the girl.  
- "Ryuu? Is that you Ryuu?"  
What? He knows the girl? She turns around and sees him and get just as shocked to see Chesta.  
- "Chesta??? I… What… ah"  
- "Ryuu… I… So long ago…"  
- "I thought you were dead."  
I don't understand. Chesta knows her? When I see the eyes of Chesta he looks like he just found an old friend. And the girl… She just watches him. Unaware of Dilandau that's sneaking up behind her. And grabs her.  
- "I'm not done with you yet!"  
- "Dilandau-Sama please let her go. She won't do us any harm."  
He must know her. Or else he wouldn't call her 'She'.  
- "SHE? He's a GIRL?"  
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama."  
To our surprise he let her go. Her eyes… They are so hard to read.  
- "Chesta…"  
- "Chesta you know this girl?"  
- "Yes Dilandau-Sama. We grew up together."  
- "WHAT?"  
Surprise after surprise. What I recall Chesta hasn't had any girlfriends.  
- "We grew up together in a house in the mountains. But suddenly one day she disappeared."  
- "But I don't come from here. I live on the earth. Or the mystic moon for you I guess."  
- "You come from that cursed place? Just like that girl…"  
- "If Chesta trust you so do I. Let's not fight anymore."  
She's taking a risk by throwing away her sword. But I guess that she trust him. In some odd kind of way. Her courage is great. And Dilandau takes her hand. There is something special about this girl.  
- "Dilandau-Sama with your permission, I need to talk to Ryuu alone."  
- "Not yet I'll talk to her first. Leave us alone."  
As we leave I can't avoid taking a look at the girl again. Her eyes are still impossible to read. Steady, without batting an eyelid, without at single movement. When we get out Chesta pulls away from us. Trying to be ignored. But he kwon he can't escape me.  
- "Chesta?"  
- "Just leave me alone this time Viole. Please."  
He turns away from me. But I just can't let him be.  
- "No I wont! I want to know. Who is that girl?"  
- "An old friend."  
- "You know I know you to good Chesta."  
He sights as he looks at me. I know I'm kind of cruel here but. I need to know.  
- "Her name is Ryuu."  
- "And?"  
- "I'm… I'm worried."  
- "Of what?"  
- "This is the first time I've ever seen her in years. I didn't think I would ever se her again. The thought that she's here worries me… I don't know how she is now but… She isn't the kindest soul."  
I have a hard time seeing Chesta live with an evil person. He's just too kind himself.  
- "What do you mean?"  
- "She's not evil… Well... Yes she was my best friend. My only friend. But inside her laid an energy ah… I can't explain it."  
Nothing more was said. I'm trying to understand this new person. Ryuu… I recalled reading 'Be aware of the dark one' on her jacket. It reminded me of home. Home… it is a long time since I've been there. And all of Chestas talk about childhood gets my thoughts back to my old home. I start to walk of towards my quarter. The reason why I want to know who she is… is that she looks a lot like my sister. I lay down on the bed staring at the roof. All my thoughts are back home. When I close my eyes I can almost smell my moms cooking. I remember my home. It was an old house built with bricks. Two floors. I lived on the top floor with my younger brother. My bed was so comfy. A smile breaks out on my face as I remember how my brother and me used to always fight on my bed. It was fun… Now the game has become serious. That's why I appreciate Chestas company. He's so tender. Not like anything else in this world we are living in. When I got here everything became immediately strict and hard. Suddenly I hear a boom and the entire Vione rocks. My thoughts move to the hangar and so do I. When I get there Miguel Is moving out with that brown haired girl that always seem to be with Van. I help him to put her into prison without knowing what has been going on.  
- "Miguel what's happening?"  
- "That girl helped us catch the girl from the mystic moon."  
- "What?"  
- "It's odd you know… To think Chesta used to live with her. It make no sense to me."  
- "Yeah I know… Uhm… Did Dilandau-Sama notice that I wasn't there?"  
- "I don't think so… He was standing beside that strange girl when we came in. She was holding a sword against Van."  
- "What?"  
- "Yeah… Then she actually challenged Allen. Well here's the key. I have to go and make a report on this."  
He gave me the key to the cell and walked away. The girl had kept quiet the whole time. On my way back I meet this new strange girl.  
- "Hey how are you doing there? My name is Viole."  
Surprised she looked up at me.  
- "Oh hi…"  
- "You don't seem to good."  
- "I have a lot of thinking on my mind… Can you take me to the girl from the mystic moon?"  
I told her okay. This was my chance to get to know her a little better. Who know what Dilandau-Sama will do to her later…  
- "So you know Chesta?"  
- "Yes…"  
- "In what way?"  
She seems a little far off. Like she's thinking of something.  
- "We lived together in the mountains."  
Well… That confirmed everything… Kind off…  
- "Wow… Who would guess that about Chesta…"  
- "What? No! Not like that! We were friends, taking care of each other…"  
- "Oh… ok. But"  
- "Look! I have too much to think of right now. And I don't feel like explaining everything all over again. So are we there soon or what?"  
Her frankness surprised me a little bit. But I smiled at her and gave her the key and explained the way. My steps now lead towards the study. As I train all I can think of is if we can trust this girl or if she is an enemy. Oh man… I wish I were home. 


	4. Thoughts and desires

Disclaimer: Uhm… I noticed that I has forgotten to write them in the other chapters so lets just say this is for all of them ^_^ I do NOT own the Escaflowne series or anything in them…   
  
Authors Note: Well uhm… My life kinda suck right now and at the same time it's great. I'm sorry that it takes so long for me to upload, especially this time. I must dedicate this chapter to my dear and lovely friends. Yes you on ICQ to. What would I do without Nico, Thoken and Cassy? ^_^ Well well… on with the ficcy. Oh by the way. The DragonSlayer chapter is kinda odd this time. Oh well.. everything is odd about me so... I'll write some notes after to ^_^  
  
  
  
In the eyes of Ryuu: A special man  
- "This is the entrance. When you come in you will directly se him sitting on his thrown."  
- "I don't need a guide! I'll take care of this my way."  
- "I was afraid of that… Try to show a little respect. Please?"  
- "Yeah yeah whatever…"  
I walked in, and as he had said I saw him sitting on some kind of thrown with one DragonSlayer at each side. On his cheek he had a bandage stained with blood.  
- "You wanted to see me?"  
- "Leave us alone!"  
The DragonSlayers immediately left and now there was only the two of us in the room.  
- "Why did you act like that?"  
- "Like what?"  
- "Back in the hangar… You don't know me. Still- "  
- "Yeah yeah I know. I don't know why I did it so don't thank me or anything."  
- "After what you have done I should throw you into a cell."  
- "I know. Fist I save you. And then I say it in front of your men and disgrace you. Then I challenge you to a fight and win also before your men. Then I save you again and suddenly leave your side causing the mark on your cheek."  
The man smiled at me. There was something special about him. His eyes were burning.  
- "What?"  
- "You are a fiercefull fighter."  
I started to laugh loudly. A fighter? Ha! At home they just call me an eccentric ten.  
- "What's so funny?"  
- "Nothing I just… Nothing."  
I barley managed to hold the laughter within me.  
- "You most certainly are special."  
- "Yeah well…"  
- "What does it mean? The mark on your jacket, what does it mean?"  
- "It means Dragonheart."  
- "Dragonheart?"  
- "It's a gang back home."  
- "And why the words 'Be aware of the dark one'?"  
- "There are actually two gangs Dragonheart and Angeleye. We're rivals. And I… Let's just say I have a darker secret behind me."  
He leaned forward and looked at me with a smile.  
- "What would you say about joining my DragonSlayers?"  
- "What???"  
His words shocked me.  
- "You are strong and have courage."  
- "I… I don't know what to say…"  
- "Say yes and you will be respected and feared all over Gaia."  
His words sank deep into my mind. I look down on the floor and my thoughts move back to earth.  
- "Uhm… Why do you ask me?"  
- "I need a strong fighter. A different fighter."  
- "But I'm a girl… You need a girl to fight for you?"  
- "That's just the outside. It's the soul of a fighter I'm after."  
The soul of a fighter? These words of his seemed so strange to me. And his eyes… Still so intense. His lips… So… Inevitable?  
- "Okay I'll do it. On one condition."  
- "Alright… What?"  
- "A kiss."  
- "WHAT?"  
I smiled at his shocked act, and once more I struggled to keep the laughter within me. He was still too young and immature, or maybe scared, for girls. Although he truly was beautiful he had probably been fighting all his life. And haven't had a teenager normal life.  
- "Don't worry. Lets just say you owe me. When the war is over I'll claim my kiss."  
- "Why do you think I would ever do something disgusting like that?"  
- "In love and war everything is okay right? Well if I'm not wrong this world is at war. You need a fighter. All you have to do is sacrifice one kiss. If I make it out alive that will be."  
He rubbed the bandage on his cheek. After a few seconds he stopped and rose from that thrown of his and walked up to me. When he stood about one or two meters away he stopped and looked at me.  
- "I don't understand your wishes girl. But in a way I hope that you will die under my command."  
And with absolutely no trace of a smile he walked past me and out. I smiled to myself. But just as fast the smile fainted. I had a war to fight? And I had always thought that war is just a stupid thing. Beside… I was acting like I have known him for quite some time. How long had I known him? What… one or two days… God. I walked over to the thrown and sat down hugging my legs. How did I get here? All I remember was running trough that forest at night. That was when I first felt that power of mine. I knew what to do. I have always hated that feeling. To know what is going to happen but you can't change it because it's too late. With my head filled with a thousand thoughts I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to the voice of a young man.  
- "I'm coming what?"  
I looked up and saw a boy standing in the far end of the hall.  
- "What are you doing here?"  
- "Uhm… I fell asleep I guess."  
I stretched and yawned. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw it was the boy with the silvery-colored hair. I smiled at him.  
- "Oh it's you."  
- "You shouldn't be here. You're not permitted to be here."  
- "Well I can't help it. It's just the way I am."  
I jumped down from the thrown and started to head out.  
- "What… lack of respect?"  
- "Kinda. Uhm what's the orders from Dilandau by the way?"  
- "Why would you care?"  
I stopped before him and lay my head a little to the side.  
- "I'm one of you now."  
He looked at me from top to toe and raised an eyebrow.  
- "What? You're kidding right?"  
- "Nope… Hum… where was I…? Yeah! Any orders?"  
- "No… not yet I'm supposed   
Interrupted by Dilandau he bowed to him and I turned around. And looked at him.  
- "Dilandau-Sama I have a message for you."  
- "From?"  
He said it cold as he sat down. And the boy looked up at him.  
- "General Adelfos Sir!"  
His eyes focused on the paper he held.  
- "Read it!"  
- "Put aside anything that you are doing. This is urgent! Capture the Dragon. With ANY means."  
He rolled up the paper and put in beneath his arm.  
- "What's the dragon?"  
- "Van."  
He started to stroke his wound again.  
- "Why do you call him the dragon?"  
- "Shut up!"  
- "Sorry…"  
I did not like the way he told me of. But what could I do. I guess now when he was my commander I have to obey and show respect. I wasn't very good at it tough. My swordplay master has tried to learn me respect for ages.  
- "Gather the others. This time Van won't slip away that easy."  
An evil smile played on his lips. The soldier beside me bowed and went out. I myself just turned around and started to walk. Outside he turned to me.  
- "If you are going to fight it would be a good thing to have an armor and a sword. Don't you think?"  
- "He he… Yeah."  
- "Well you already know where the armor room is.  
- "Yeah."  
- "Oh and tell Dalet to okay?"  
- Sure. That's the guy with the shoulder length brown hair right?"  
He nodded in answer and we separated. It was rather easy to find Dalet. He was sitting by a desk in the armor room.  
- "What are you writing?"  
- "Aah… Just an inventory. What are"  
I knew his question. Hard to figure out right…  
- "I'm joining the DragonSlayers."  
He looked up at me and lifted an eyebrow.  
- "You?"  
- "Why is everybody so surprised about it?"  
- "Well our master isn't the most open-minded person."  
- "Anyway I'll take these. And we're supposed to gather in the hangar."  
- "What? Why didn't you say that sooner? Oh man."  
- "What?"  
- "Oh come on!"  
He grabbed my wrist and started running. When we came to the hanger Dilandau seemed angry about something and Dalet immediately bowed to him.  
- "What took you so long."  
He walked towards us and raised his hand. *SMACK*  
- "What the hell are you doing girl?"  
- "I should ask you the same."  
I had grabbed his hand right before he hit Dalet. On the looks of the DragonSlayers I understood that no one had ever done his before.  
- "He was late."  
- "Because of me yes. If it is anyone you should hit it's me."  
- "I was about to."  
- "Take your best shot."  
*Smack* There I got it right across the face. I just turned around to face him again.  
- "Your orders sir?"  
Sir? SIR? What the hell did that come from... geeez. Why do I feel so strange…?  
- "You know how to pilot a guymelef?"  
- "You mean that big robot thingy? Uhm nope."  
- "Gatti!"  
The boy immediately stepped forward.  
- "Sir!"  
- "Teach her."  
- "But Sir"  
Dilandau just gave him one quick glare and he shut up.  
  
(((Wierd end ain't it?)))  
  
  
  
In the eyes of Dilandau: Certain desires  
Dilandau-Sama takes a glimpse on the door. This time to wait… He hates to wait. Things must be done. And others are making him wait. Finally the door is opened.  
- "You wanted to se me?"  
His hand slightly raises and he demands his DragonSlayers to leave. And then looks up at the girl.  
- "Why did you act like that?"  
- "Like what?"  
- "Back in the hangar… You don't know me still-"  
Then she cut him of… He hates that….  
- "Yeah yeah I know. I don't know why I did it so don't thank me or anything."  
- "After what you have done I should throw you into a cell"  
- "I know. Fist I save you. And then I say it in front of your men and disgrace you. Then I challenge you to a fight and win also before your men. Then I save you again and suddenly leave your side causing the mark on your cheek."  
He hated the way she had come to be in his presence but now he couldn't help smiling at it. Realizing what he has found.  
- "What?"  
- "You are a fiercefull fighter"  
Beyond Dilandaus understanding the girl starts to laugh. He asks her why but doesn't get a decent answer.  
- "You most certainly are special"  
- "Yeah well…"  
Then he remembers the mark on the jacket.  
- "What does it mean? The mark on your jacket, what does it mean?"  
- "It means Dragonheart."  
- "Dragonheart?"  
- "It's a gang back home."  
- "And why the words 'Be aware of the dark one'?"  
- "There are actually two gangs Dragonheart and Angeleye. We're rivals. And I… Let's just say I have a darker secret behind me."  
A tingling thought enters his mind. And he decides to let it have its way  
- "What would you say about joining my DragonSlayers?"  
- "What???"  
- "You are strong and have courage."  
- "I… I don't know what to say…"  
Odd… she seems shocked. Dilandau doesn't understand why. But decides to give her some more reasons to say yes. He can't afford to lose her. Not now anyway…  
- "Say yes and you will be respected and feared all over Gaia."  
- "Uhm… Why do you ask me?"  
- "I need a strong fighter. A different fighter."  
- "But I'm a girl… You need a girl to fight for you?"  
- "That's just the outside. It's the soul of a fighter I'm after."  
Sure thing this wasn't the way he used to react on girl-fighters. Before he refused to take in any girl… No matter how good they were. So he has to make up an excuse.  
- "That's just the outside. It's the soul of a fighter I'm after."  
She looks at the floor for a while then determent looks up.  
- "Okay I'll do it. On one condition."  
- "Alright… What?"  
- "A kiss."  
- "WHAT?"  
Dilandaus couldn't believe his ears. A kiss? Who does she think she is?  
- "Don't worry. Lets just say you owe me. When the war is over I'll claim my kiss."  
- "Why do you think I would ever do something disgusting like that?"  
- "In love and war everything is okay right? Well if I'm not wrong this world is at war. You need a fighter. All you have to do is sacrifice one kiss. If I make it out alive that will be."  
Furious he started to rub the wound Van had left him with. Then he rises and walks over to the girl. And without any emotion in his voice says.  
- "I don't understand your wishes girl. But in a way I hope that you will die under my command."  
And then he walked out. In his quarter he starts to think. This odd feeling inside him… He doesn't understand it. And most certainly doesn't like it. In a way he didn't want the girl to die. But then again he wished her dead at times. He stares at the moon above. No, not the moon… The mystic moon. Could anyone really be from that place? And how he hell did they travel across space then… One by one the questions pop up. Realizing he would never solve them ha goes to bed. And slowly falls asleep.  
This morning he wakes up late. And slowly get dressed and everything. He takes the confusing way to the thrown-room. And just before he enters he hears voices, it's Gatti talking to Ryuu. Curios for how Gatti would react about her.  
- "Why would you care?"  
- "I'm one of you now."  
- "What? You're kidding right?"  
- "Nope… Hum… where was I…? Yeah! Any orders?"  
- "No… not yet I'm supposed   
And decided to walk in. His DragonSlayer immediately became quiet when he saw him. After a while he starts to speak.  
- "Dilandau-Sama I have a message for you."  
- "From?"  
- "General Adelfos Sir!"  
- "Read it!"  
- "Put aside anything that you are doing. This is urgent! Capture the Dragon. With ANY means."  
YES! Finally some action! This was a dream situation for him. And then the girl interrupts his beautiful Uhm I mean evil thoughts…  
- "What's the dragon?"  
- "Van."  
- "Why do you call him the dragon?"  
- "Shut up!"  
- "Sorry…"  
He hated Van… With al his heart.  
- "Gather the others. This time Van won't slip away that easy."  
The well-know grin spreads all over his face. The two soldiers walk out.  
Slowly he rises and walks out the door. This day he is determent to kill him…Once and for all. When he arrives at the hangar everyone is gathered. Except the girl and Dalet. Now he has to WAIT again! And by the time they arrive his patience is almost gone.  
- "What took you so long."  
He walks towards Dalet and raised his hand. *SMACK*  
- "What the hell are you doing girl?"  
- "I should ask you the same."  
She grabbed his hand. Now he is starting to wonder if he has made the biggest mistake of his life.   
- "He was late."  
- "Because of me yes. If it is anyone you should hit it's me."  
- "I was about to."  
- "Take your best shot."  
She pouts with her jaw. And she takes the slap without any complain.  
- "Your orders sir?"  
- "You know how to pilot a guymelef?"  
- "You mean that big robot thingy? Uhm nope."  
Well then… time for Gatti to get to know his equal a little better.  
- "Gatti!"  
- "Sir!"  
- "Teach her."  
- "But Sir"  
His complains has no value to Dilandau. He just gives him a glare and he obeys.  
  
  
  
In the eyes of a DragonSlayer: If you only could hear my thoughts.  
To try to make Ryuu show respect… If she is any of the same that I remember it's not even worth trying. It was so long ago. But I remember your personality clearly. You were always happy, no matter what. Well except for when anyone threatened us. I recall one day when an intruder came to our small cabin. First you were thrilled to meet an outsider. But when you realized he was there to rob us, you could never guess that a five-year-old girl could beat a full-grown man. Your skills were unbelievable You moved like you knew exactly what he was about to do.   
And you were never calm. Curious like a new-born kitten. But your intentions were always good… well mostly anyway. One night something happened. A night like no other. You could fell the cold in your spine. A could that was evil. That was the day, the day before you disappeared. You were more eager to get out. Something in your eyes had changed. The noble girl inside you weren't there; your eyes were burning. Almost like Dilandau-Sama's eyes. You wanted a different life. And you disappeared into that strange light. From that day I never thought I would se you again. When I saw you fighting my master I didn't know it was you at fist, but I realized it couldn't be anyone but you that could ever defeat him in such a way. Now I remember it all.  
I wouldn't be surprised if you changed whole Gaia. You have quite an influence on people. You might even stop this war. You can reach out to people and understand them. Even though you might don't want to know.  
I don't know why but, you seem to avoid me. And I don't know why you came back. But my largest question that lurks in my mind is, how will my master deal with you?  
  
A/N Well... I wrote this on a lesson lately. And I just felt that I had to share it with you. So don't kill me alright? I promise to try update earlier… But don't count on it this time... I won't update ANYTHING until next year… I have a lot on my mind. Gifts need to be bought and a LAN is coming up *bounces* And this time I WILL frag you Blade! (Well at least one time ^_~) 


	5. Last Fight!

Disclaimer: Like always I don't own Visions of Escaflowne or anything in it. BUT I do own Ryuu! So Ha!  
  
Authors Note: Dear readers… This is (In fact) The LAST chapter of this fiction (It was meant to be longer but I ran out of ideas... a well.. that was a lie… but I saved them for better things^_^) . So I decided to write it all in one way. Not from three points of wives that would be. But I promise that you will have quite a reading this time. And read the note after the story to. I have a little surprise for you… ^_^ Oh and by the way… Sorry that I haven't posted for ages.. *_*   
  
In the eyes of Everyone: Last battle  
- "Well? Hello?"  
- "Huh? Oh yeah. Well What DO you know about guymelefs?"  
- "Uhm… Nothing…"  
- "Nothing? Okay… Well it works just like you do. If you move your left arm the left arm of the guymelef will move to."  
- "Hey I saw that in a movie once… Let me try it!"  
- "Movie? What is a movie…?"  
She couldn't help smiling at him.  
- "Nothing just how do you make them open up?"  
- "Like this."  
He did something and it opened up. She climbed up at it and jumped in.  
- "Not very comfy."  
- "It's not supposed to be…"  
And the melef went back to the position it was in before.  
- "Try to move."  
And She tried to move just like he told me to.  
- "Hey this REALLY works. Whoo-hoo. Hey look at this"  
She pressed a button and suddenly it went into fly mode.  
- "Hey come on let's get some action here!"  
- "Okay… You're on to it…"  
And Gatti jumped in another one… soon they caught up with the others.  
- "So soon?"  
- "Hey this is fun. And too easy. Give me some more challenge here!  
And soon enough she saw challenge. Guymelefs were seen everywhere. Fighting against her and the others. She was running smoothly when she suddenly encountered a mecha that looked just like one of them that I had seen in the hangar. It was Van and she recognized his voice.  
- "Tell me where Hitomi is!"  
- "If you want her… Come and get her."  
And with those words she turned around and started to fly once more. To her surprise his mecha turned into a flying dragon and he followed her. She headed back to the Vione. After a short while Allen noticed them and took of towards them. And after a while also Dilandau noticed what happened.  
- "They are heading towards the Vione! Follow them!"  
And they to left. But when they leave Van and Ryuu has already landed.  
- "Where is she?"  
With a playful smile she looked over at him.  
- "I told you… Come and get her."  
He draws his sword and looks at her while she does the same.  
- "I don't play games-"  
- "Good cause neither do I."  
She runs away out to the hallway. She presses herself against the wall and when he comes out she charge him. But not quick enough. The key falls out of her pocket and she gets knocked to the ground. Van stops and picks it up. When Ryuu rise she founds the tip of Van's blade against her throat.  
- "Well that certainly didn't go as I thought…"  
She looks at Van, he is just about her height.  
- "You know what to do…"  
She looks to her right and starts to move down towards the cellblocks. Well there she stops and turns around.  
- "Well… Open it…"  
- "I need the key…"   
Feeling a little foolish Van throws over the key to her. She turns around and opens the door. When Van walks inside to get Hitomi she runs back to he hangar thinking 'At lest now my dept is paid.' But when she passes one of the halls she falls over and gets unconscious for a while. When she open her eyes she sees two fade characters before her. When she can se clearly, she sees that it is Van and Dilandau.  
- "Dilandau!"  
Ryuu try to rise but she feels two hands that hold her tight.  
- "Let me go."  
She blurs still a little confused how the situation got to be this way.  
- "Leave it alone. The out coming of this will be the faith of our world."  
It was Allen's voice. Ryuu shock her head a little and sill tied to break free.  
- "Let me go you big stupid blond! Leave him alone Van!"  
And in the same second something happens. Dilandau falls over the rail and Van just stand there and looks down… A scream emerges from Ryuu and in anger she manage to break free from Allen's grip. Everything seems o flow in slow motion. When she reaches the rail Ryuu doesn't hesitate one second. She throws herself out from the hangar. But suddenly something happens. Something that no one of them was counting with. Two pitch-black wings unfold from her back. And soon Ryuu, carrying Dilandau in her arms, crashes in the hangar next o Allen, Hitomi and Van. Breathing heavily she rolls a few meters from Dilandau, who rise and quick gets to her. When Ryuu later open her eyes she sees his questioning face.  
- "Why?"  
Slowly he shakes his head.  
- "I have my reasons… Death is near. If I can die knowing I've saved someone I love, I can die in peace."  
- "Love…?"  
- "I care for you Dilandau."  
And flashes of a kind loving person came to Dilandau. He first stared out in the empty air then looked down at Ryuu again.  
- "Love…"  
He draws her closer to him. Ryuu put her arms around him with her last powers. She looks up at him with eyes so soft. Slowly he leans forward to her and Ryuu slightly lift her head so her lips only barely touch his. Then the blue pendant around her neck starts to glow (Yes she had it all the time). She feels the warmth to her heart and suddenly it explodes with energy. A pain spread through her chest and in a split second. She is gone…  
  
  
A/N: Dum dum dum Daaaaaaaa….. And clearly now you think.. WHAT KIND OF AN END IS THIS???? Chill… just chill… I have written a follow up o this fic ^_^ Care to read it? Well.. Friday 15/2 I will put the first chapter up, and the name of the fiction will be: Second Dance  
I still want you to review this one PLZ… 


End file.
